I hunt Peeta bakes Effie drinks
by NotAThatGoodAWriter
Summary: It's reaping day, the respective representatives of district 12 are gathering inside the justice building ready for the ceremony. But where in the name of sanity is that bloody Trinket woman now... Minutes before they are due onstage, the infamous drunk escort is still nowhere to be seen. So Mayor Undersee sends the districts prim and proper victor in search of her.


The group had been gathered, all the representatives of the District congregated inside the justice building, huddling expectantly behind the large ornate doors that lead out onto the stage; reaping day again. Mayor Undersee tugged at his shirt and straightened his tie anxiously "Where is she?" he hissed over his shoulder, eyes still fixed on the door in-front of him. They could be introduced any moment and still their escort wasn't present, Haymitch glanced down at his watch impatiently "I have no idea, Sir" he sighed, "Honestly, if she's-" but Undersee cut him of with a wave of his hand "Yes. I know, Abernathy. I know. We all know…" his own voice became resigned, the two of them had all but given up on Ms Trinket's less than tasteful drinking habits; the old mayors head bowed, eyes closed as he tried to listen to what was going on outside "Sounds like they're still lining them up" he muttered more to himself "You have five minutes" finally he turned to him, his face was less than pleased. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed he hissed at him again "Find her." And with a simple nod Haymitch was off down the corridors.

"Effie?" a quiet whisper tried to force its way through thick wooden doors he rapped upon as he stepped from room to room on his search through the building "For goodness sake woman…" he mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Today was an important day, and quite frankly he'd be damned if she was going to mess it up for him. Haymitch prided himself on his conduct, manners, _punctuality_; the lay-about, drunken escort wasn't going to infringe on his right as a Victor to meet and assist his tributes. It was a job he was happy to do, Effie? Not so much. She would sit and wave around vaguely for them to move this way and that and as far as interviews went 'that would do'; Haymitch's ears pricked up as he heard a faint murmur from a nearby room, the door was ajar and on the air the thin smell of liquor and vomit "Again" he sighed, shaking his head as he nervously pushed the door open.

"Hey there, sweetheart" she slurred from the bed, lifting her head lazily from the pillow. The room was a mess; fancy Capitol clothes strewn across the floor, wigs hanging out of boxes and cases, and broken and empty bottles scattered about the place. Haymitch stopped in the doorway, arms folded firmly over his chest as his mouth pursed angrily "Effie." He growled through gritted teeth. "Do you know what today is." He waited only a moment for her to give him a satisfactory answer which seemed only to be a dissatisfied shrug. She knew what is was alright, in fact that was why she'd decided it would be more appropriate for her to drink herself into another of her infamous stupors and waste the day away in bed again. But Haymitch was not having that, all of a sudden he began to pace the room frantically, the imaginary noise of awaiting children outside swelling in his ears as he furrowed his brows "Look at this mess! Look at you! We are supposed to be out there in less than…what? 2 minutes? Just look at you!" he flung an exasperated hand in her direction and continued to pace whilst she just lay there, propping herself up on a tired arm staring a little amused at him "Calm down" she chuckled, fumbling with the sheets that blurred before her and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. It had been another one of those nights were enough was drunk to remember why you hadn't any clothes on apart from some sparse underwear, "We'll get to your precious stage, don't you worry about that" she dismissed, waving her hand back at him, though her mind was absent as she spoke, trying to decide if the floor was as close as it looked. Apparently it was further; as she dragged herself to her feet and tried to awkwardly step forward, stumbling and falling flat onto her face beside the bed. Haymitch flinched from across the room, his arm reaching and cringing back as she hit the floor "Oh, Effie" he breathed, darting over to her, softly gripping her shoulders and sitting her up against the wall. Her eyes were more or less vacant with alcohol that still ravaged her system, but was unfortunately looking like it would make another appearance "Come on" his voice had lost its aggression, turning soft, comforting. He had little patience with her drinking issues, but could never stay all that mad at her for long. A hand gently reaching to hold her waist and lift her to her feet, letting her put her weight on him as he head lolled and leaned into his shoulder as he guided her to the bathroom. "Th-Thanks…" she conceded as she fell against the sink, tired hands clinging to the cool porcelain surface as she finally got a decent look at herself in the mirror. Her lithe form as beautiful as the Capitol had helped make it, but taken the odd bash since her last 'touch up', eyes bloodshot and blue, her face drained and marked where the remains of her make-up been wiped down her face. Caramel locks tumbled over her shoulders, languid, greasy and unwashed. Underwear faded but white, as bedraggled as the pasty skin beneath it; starkly contrasting the soft, smooth skin of Haymitch's hand that still rested on her waist absently. His silver eyes looked back at her in the mirror, his hair light and groomed, face fresh and sympathetic as it lingered in the mirror. "I'll…Let you wash up" he mumbled with a feeble smile, quickly withdrawing his hand and stealing a look at his watch, the brief moment they had shared gone as his features snapped back to their familiar anxious grimace "I'll get you some clothes sorted just for God's sake woman have a wash" he spoke quickly as he flew out of the room and began rummaging through the piles on the floor, disposing of bottles and flinging clothing that was clean enough onto the bed as she showered. "Much better" smiling warmly he bundled her into a soft, warm dressing gown, the imaginary sound before had become very real as he heard the beginnings of Mayor Undersee's usual annual introduction; as panic flooded his veins he quickly helped her dry, tumbled her out of the gown and into a pretty pink dress with an almost novelty sized skirt that the faint smirk on her face seemed to approve of. She slipped a pair of obnoxiously high heels on as Haymitch wondered if he should let her walk around in those, she might fall off the stage…But it was too late to worry about that, he piled her damp hair into a wig as she sat and obediently applied her make-up. "Move then" she teased, pushing him out of the door and trotting down the hall after him. Without being totally conscious of it, a smile crept across her painted lips, still faintly tasting liquor behind her teeth; but that wasn't why she smiled –not entirely- No matter what. No matter how much of her crap he had to deal with. Whether it was picking her up off the floor, taking her home after parties, washing her and dressing her or whatever her obscene drinking called for him to assist with, he did it. Without question and only usually mild complaints.

Now they dashed through the hall of the building, being ushered through by guards to the door. As they waited a moment while Undersee began to introduce them, her absinthe blue eyes met his molten silver ones with a warm smile, he knew she was still pretty drunk, but he didn't mind so much as she spoke "What would I do without you?" he chuckled as the doors began to open, taking her hand in his as cold light flooded the room "Not a lot, sweetheart."


End file.
